1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a slicer for slicing cheese and the like articles of food, and comprising a slicing string being connected to a finger grip at one end.
2. Background Art
FR-A1-2.660.590 discloses a slicer of the above type intended to slice a pate arranged in a box. The slicer comprises a ring adapted to be arranged on the box, and a slicing string being connected to the ring at one end and connected to a finger grip at the other end.
Moreover, WO87/06517 discloses a slicer intended for slicing cheese arranged in a cylindrical box. The slicer comprises a slicing string, one end thereof being connected to the free edge portion of the box and the other end thereof being provided with a finger grip.